


Stolen Oats

by wwblb



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU of an AU, Dark, F/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb





	Stolen Oats

Aliea watched him from acoss the room, alcohol heating her veins. Issac was talking to a pretty brunette and the mage felt a tinge of jealosy. The woman was pretty enough, large brown eyes, a handful of breasts, and flat stomach.

Aliea worried her lip as she watched the pair closely, the woman kept making excuses to touch him and it was getting a bit too friendly. A boring noble held her ear, but Aliea kept her eyes firmly on Issac. 

His back to her Aliea couldn’t tell what he thought of the intruder, but his hands stayed to himself and she smiled. Finally she disentangled from the bore and made a beeline for her man.

Issac stopped mid sentence to swoop down and kiss her tenderly. The woman grunted annoyed “swooping hulk….doesnt he know it’s bad.” Issac pulled back looking down lovingly. “I was missing you and you just appeared, my love” he stated clearly hoping to deter the handsy brunette.

For now the brunette left the two young lovers, an evil scheme already forming in her mind. The man would be perfect for her plans and a chance to get back at that woman, perfect.

Issac span Aliea around in his arms, leaning down to steal another kiss. Happily she reciprocated heart light and free after his actions. “I have to admit I was a bit…jealous” she said nervously.

Issac feigned ignorance “Of what love?” Aliea flushed cleary embarassed to admit it. “That woman…she kept touching you” she squeaked out. Issac huffed annoyed. “She was the worst, couldn’t take the hint to leave me alone” he lamented adding “she kept going on and on about what lovely children I would sire.”

“You had no need to be jealous my sweet, all others pale in comparison to you” he told her truly. This time she blushed even darker. “I’m sorry I just…the wine and…” she whimpered. Hushing her with a kiss she relaxed, he would always be true to her. 

As the lovers danced close a evil force plotted against them. A pilfered hair disolved into a brew, wafts of dark magic billowing from the pot. One whif and the owner of the hair would be bound to obey any and all comands.

As Issac strolled through the market hoping to find some token for his lover. A sweet scent caught his nose, perhaps a perfume would be nice. The shopkeep’s eyes were vaguely familar Issac mused as she began showing her wares. Spying a jar named Ferelden vanilla he perked up, that was sure to delight his petite lover. “Here, try it” she said calmly dipping her fingers and spraying the mist in his face.

“Mister Hawke, won’t you help me close up shop” she asked innocently. The warrior stood there a moment before realizing he truly did want to help the stranger. “My pleasture lady” he retorted politely. “Lady Osprey” she corrected. After the shop was closed Issac followed the woman inside, not questioning why. Once alone she pounced, kissing him hard on the mouth. “Aaaliea?” he stuttered confused.

“Yesss” she lied sliding her tongue in his mouth. Under the influence of the personalized spell Issac was highly susceptible to suggestion. Spinning around she drew his long arms around herself ordering him gently “make love to me Issac.” “Let me see your face” he countered. “No!” she snapped adding”…I want to feel your whole length.” Groaning as she cupped his said length he agreed, spell assuring his compliance. Keeping a grip on his prick she led him forward to a table, shoving her robes above her hips and rubbing him on her bare folds.

“How naughty” he laughed as he sunk into her depths. If he were thinking clearly he would have noticed the stunning lack of preperation it took to slide in to the hilt, but alas, all such thoughts were set aside in favor of obeying. Just like how he didn’t register how her lovely hips were a bit straighter or how her curvy stomach, that he adored, was flat and hard. It wasn’t until he was close, having not been told to mind her pleasure, that a real thought penetrated the fog. His grunt of pre release had earned him an excited admission.

“Yes, yes” she’d cried “place a baby in my womb!” Issac stopped mid-thrust and withdrew, cock jumping as the orgasm fell from reach. “Baby?” he repeated confused. “But we said…and not like this” his spell addled mind remembered. “Curses” Osprey protested, she was so close to getting his seed. The spell only worked when the victim truly believed the rouse, it seemed she had broken it some how. Thinking fast she spun around letting the man get a good view of just who he was fucking. Issac’s heart sank as he saw it clearly was not his love. “What…why?” he cried confused. “You don’t remember?” she teased, offering a lie to explain “you saw me on the street, just HAD to have me.”

Issac tucked his shame into his trousers and backed up to leave. “No!” he protested “I’d never do that to Aliea” his voice desperate, leaving the again unsaid.

Osprey laughed and just gestured to his still swollen prick. Issac flushed and ran for the exit full of guilt and betrayal. Could his relationship with Aliea handle another test like this? Taking a moment to note just where he came out, Issac jogged to Aliea’s mansion. He didn’t relish the idea of having to tell her he had just fucked another, but he knew something was off. He hoped she would be able to believe him, she just had to!

Issac found Aliea in the kitchen baking, little bit of flour on her nose. “Hello love” she cooed sweetly. Guilt burned in the pit of his stomach as he caught her hands eager to touch him and brought them down to his waist. “Aliea there is something I need to uh tell you…” he tremored. Issac stared down at her bright green eyes and almost lost his nerve. Squeezing her hands tight he started slowly. “Something happened… something” he began to explain. “What is it?” she pried gently


End file.
